


Dear Role Model

by Jenrgarcia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based off of a tumblr post from forever ago, Based off of tumblr post from user @alosertrashcan, Canon Compliant, Either one bc the post said the latter but when i asked for permission, F/M, Fluff, Or @marionetredupaincheng, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrien needs more trustworthy adults in his life, from a long time ago, gabriel agreste shouldn't have rights, idek which post inspired it anymore unfortunately, inspired by a tumblr post, marinette needs more appreciation, sorta angsty in the beginning?, the former responded, this is how i procrastinate, this is something bustier would do tbh, very sweet and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrgarcia/pseuds/Jenrgarcia
Summary: A class assignment leads Adrien to the realization that there is someone in his life he's severely under-appreaciated until now.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 261





	Dear Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> Very short and sweet drabble about Adrienette post-season 2 but pre-season 3. I'm bored and need to procrastinate. Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and if you've read my other fics, you'd know that if I did, I would've written things a bit differently.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy!

Adrien fidgeted in his seat, watching each of his classmates present their paragraphs to the class one by one. Their paragraphs were assigned by Mme. Bustier a week ago; they were supposed to each write a paragraph about a role model in their lives. Truthfully, he hadn’t been too enthusiastic at first. What role model could he write about that wouldn’t eventually leave him feeling empty, feeling like the pain he repressed so long would burst into tears, agony, and thoughts of what ifs and futile wishes? 

His first thought had been Plagg. Though the kwami was a scoundrel, he showed his heart of gold whenever he felt like it. But, he didn’t want to present his and Plagg’s relationship to the class, especially since Plagg technically only existed to him. 

His next option was his father. However, he felt cold at the thought of his father as a role model for his life. His father was distant from his only son, obsessing over work in an attempt to grieve over his long-lost wife. His father left Nathalie and Gorilla to take care of him instead. No. However much Adrien loved his father, he wasn’t a  _ true _ role model; at least, Adrien hoped he wouldn’t be following his parenting ways in the future.

Adrien had pondered over the entire week, thinking of people who could be his role model. Ladybug, perhaps? But how could he portray Ladybug as just a role model, without delving into deeper feelings of love, friendship, and partnership? No, she wouldn’t do. Besides, he already knew plenty of people would write about Ladybug anyway. (He briefly wondered if anyone would write about Chat Noir.) Nathalie? Or the Gorilla? Perhaps, however he didn’t feel close to them and felt he would be indirectly writing about his father since they were under his employment.

His mother, then, Adrien wondered. He remembered her bright smile and loud peals of laughter echoing throughout the household. Yes, of course! He could write about his mother, who shared his golden hair and emerald eyes, who cared for him fully, who taught him piano, who gave him and his father hope when she had been there. Before she had…

It was midnight, two days before the paragraph was due that Adrien stopped writing about his mother. He crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room, tears streaming down his face. It had only been a year, but it felt like a lifetime since he’d last seen her. What had she sounded like? Her voice was a fleeting murmur in his mind. What were her hobbies outside of piano and taking care of him? What would she have thought of him now? How did she feel like when he had snuggled against her in his youth? Traces of a faint fragrance he couldn't name flitted through his mind before vanishing.The room felt colder as Adrien wondered about these unanswered questions, and he didn’t want to write about his mother any longer.

Adrien decided the next day that a role model was kind, someone who exuded warmth, leadership, and a trustworthy feeling about them. Someone who helped others out of the goodness of their heart, who made others happy, who was impactful enough that no one could forget their presence. Who could’ve been such a person?

Then, the event of Heroes’ Day happened, ending with the picnic everyone helped Marinette with. Adrien felt like he was struck with inspiration, staring wide-eyed at Marinette in a new light. Of course, on some level he knew, but how could he have been so blind before? She was like…

“...our everyday ladybug.” 

Adrien went home that day feeling light-headed (he hung out with his friends! Marinette kissed him!), but itching to write down the paragraph (okay, more like a book) whirring around his head about the bakers’ fashionista daughter. It was in the awning of dawn that he finished the paragraph, with frazzled hair, eyebags, and surrounded by dozens of crumpled sheets of paper. But it was worth it. He couldn’t wait for her to hear it. 

Adrien was brought back to the present just as Marinette had finished her paragraph about her parents. He was partly jealous of such a loving family, but even more thankful to the people who had raised such a wonderful person. Then it was Alya, who talked about Ladybug. Then Nino, who talked about his father, the one who inspired him to make music. Then, it was him. 

Shaking, he stood up, and faced the class. He locked with bluebell eyes, took a deep breath, and began:

“My role model is someone who I once called an everyday Ladybug. That person is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Since the moment I met her on my first day here at Dupont, Marinette has been an inspiration to me. She stands up against bullies and for what she thinks is right. I admire her for that because I know that is something I still have to work on. In fact, it is because of her calling to fairness and justice that she can become class president and help all of us out each and everyday. Marinette has helped me throughout my entire year, and has been an amazing friend. She is quick on her feet, an amazing fashionista, a brilliant baker, a dedicated classmate, and most of all, one of the people I would proudly say is my best friend. If, one day, I am even half the person that Marinette Dupain-Cheng is today, then I would be satisfied. That is why, I would like to thank Marinette today for all she does, and for the amazing person she is.”

He had kept his eyes locked onto Marinette’s, ignoring the hushed whispers that arose in the classroom. Marinette stayed still, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. She seemed to stay frozen until Adrien had sat down on his seat and Chloe began to present (about Ladybug, of course). Adrien felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to face a brightly blushing Marinette. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, delicately leaning forward.

“I meant every word.”


End file.
